Ellen
Ellen is a strong, beautiful, and quick witted soldier. Roughly two years ago she joined Hironiden's army under the service of commander Gerald. Gerald turned out to be her future husband, and together they would go on to have a son named Glen. *Main Weapon: Rapier and Bow *Main Skill: Mêlée Prior to the Crusades 5 years prior to the Crusades Ellen is an Ecclesian commander serving under Sir Justino. She goes to great lengths to hide her half-elf heritage and wears a helmet at all times. Ecclesia looks upon all races other than human with complete disdain. When word gets out that she is a half-elf she flees Ecclesia in order to avoid persecution. There is no saying what the Ecclesian’s would do should they capture her. As a result she heads to Hironiden where she teams up with Gerald and Rupert. Gerald is a commander she met while serving under Sir Justino. Gerald, like any good Hironidonian, is very wary of all Ecclesians. He forces her to remove her helmet and reveal her secrets, and luckily for her Hironiden is far more accepting of others. She gains their trust and team up. They then go on to conquer Arein. The Crusades (Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders) In Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders both Rupert and Ellen serve as close friends of Gerald. Ellen always acts out of reason and tries to get Gerald and Rupert to see things clearly. However, Gerald and Rupert are notorious for letting their personal feelings get in the way of duty. This results in poor decision making and ultimately costs Gerald dearly. However, he only needed to look towards Ellen in order to make proper judgments but never does so. Ellen’s words of wisdom pass right through his ears and ultimately leads directly to the deaths of General Hugh and Rupert. At the start of the game the three heroes are sent by the Patriarch to patrol the area surrounding Greyhampton. When they approach the village, it is engulfed by flames. Gerald believes that the Dark Legion has done this, due to the fact that Walter was seen consulting with Dark Elves by the village. Walter could not be seen consulting with Dark elves because the Ecclessian religion considers all non-human races impure, so they had to burn the city in order to keep it a secret. Gerald ends up killing all the Dark Elves in the area due to this cover up, and his actions start the beginning of the Encablossan War. The Patriarch declares war on the Dark Legion and calls for a crusade to recover the Holy Ground. Vellond retaliates by sending Lucretia and Regnier to conquer Hironiden. Gerald is assigned by General Hugh to protect the Glaucus River. As Lucretia and her army begin to cross the river they open the dam and drown most of her army. However, Lucretia manages to make it across and attacks General Hugh. Rather than listening Ellen’s advice and General Hugh’s standing orders, Gerald gives up the position in order to save Hugh’s life. The Dark Legion takes control of the river and Regnier crosses safely. This event almost costs Hironiden the entire war. Gerald's efforts to save General Hugh were for naught as he dies in his next encounter with Regnier, which causes Rupert to begin drinking again, as well as accuse Gerald of not doing enough to save their "Father". With Hugh’s death, Gerald becomes Hironiden’s lead general. The war worsens as time goes on and the capital city of Hironiden is almost conquered. It is only saved at the last minute when Rupert brings Dwarven and Elvin allies to the battle. Ellen tries to instill the belief that “Swords come first, hearts come second” with Gerald. While he follows the mantra for a brief period of time, he quickly discards the idea when he has a chance to face Regnier one on one. Ellen begs him to reconsider but Gerald refuses to listen. Their forces follow information given to them by Ecclesian’s and attack Regnier head on. This quickly results in Gerald’s defeat. Just before Regnier can deliver the killing blow to Gerald, Rupert takes the blow for Gerald, which in all entirety costs him his life. The remainder of Gerald and Ellen's forces are then left to die by Regnier. Aftermath Gerald recovers and pursues Regnier in hopes of obtaining revenge. He leaves the Holy Ground due to the fact that it was reclaimed, and heads to Ecclesia, which is where Regnier is heading to. When Encablossa awakes, Gerald finds himself attacked by his minions. He gets trapped only to be rescued by Regnier. Since it is impossible for Gerald to reason with him, Ellen is forced to. Regnier has them go to Ecclesia and get the help from General Kendal so that they can stop Encablossa. Rengier and Kendal go on to defeat Encablossa while Gerald and Ellen defend Ecclesia from its demons. After the war Gerald and Ellen get married and rule Esse together. There they have a son named Glen, who is one of the leading characters in Kingdom Under Fire 2. Both Gerald and Ellen pass on before the events of Kingdom Under Fire 2. Involvement Ellen is Gerald’s love interest along with his voice of reason. Her affection for Gerald can be seen from time to time whenever she calls Gerald by his name. Being a very stern and strict soldier, she typically always refers to him as “Boss”. It is almost a given before any disaster that Ellen tries to get Gerald to think logically. She also likes to playfully insult Rupert. Quotes *Sir... *Boss! *Don't you think that's a bit... *Ice maidens truly exist? How can something so beautiful be so deadly? Trivia *Ellen is a half-elf. *Ellen was the first good guy to be shown to the public for KUF: The Crusaders apart from Curian. Curian was eventually removed from the game and replaced with Gerald.